


Just a Peaceful Night

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I’m sorry it’s so short but like cuddles, Other, only so much to say about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Anon requested some Julian cuddles-A quiet and peaceful night allows for some well deserved rest with Julian.





	Just a Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> A darling anon who is new to the fandom (welcome!) requested some cuddling with best boy Julian and man he really does deserve some cuddles. This is _short_. I am sorry. Fluff does not come easily for me. Check out my tumblr @ama-hates-julian to access my shitpost collection.

“Is that my shirt?” Julian’s voice breaks at the end of the question, his eyes wide and face red as I slip past the parting curtain into the small bed area inside of Mazelinka’s house. 

“It is, I hope you don’t mind. My clothes aren’t comfortable for sleeping, so Mazelinka thought I could use your shirt as a sleep shirt.”

“Mazelinka thought of this? I’ll have to thank her tomorrow,” his grin is insufferable, I laugh despite myself. “Come on and join me, my love, you know I’ll always be an absolute gentlemen.” 

Julian pulls the covers back and contorts himself to take up the smallest space possible in the bed. Considering his size, it’s impressive how much room he manages to make for me. I slide in alongside him, wiggling across the bed until we’re touching. He wraps around me so his back is pressed flat against my chest, arm around my waist and long legs sloppily tangled with mine. His skin is cool where we touch and I sigh at the sensation of him rubbing light circles on my waist. The quiet and softly intimate nights are rare, a time when the guards aren’t on our trail and Mazelinka is happy to give the bed while she tucks into the hiding hole. Rarer still are the nights where everything goes right and Julian is actually willing to relax and get in bed with me without complaint. It’s easy to get forget the outside for a bit as Julian’s voice softly tickles my ear with sweet affections, sometimes followed by a gentle kiss. The cool touch of his lips does little to chill the heat of a blush on my skin, and I feel a puff of air as he quietly laughs at my reactions.

I de-tangle as best as I can so I can turn and face Julian. His eyepatch is abandoned with his gloves and boots else wear and I find myself getting lost in the vibrant red of his eye. I notice he blushes as I stare intensely at him, and he averts his eyes. I gently cup his face, stroking his skin, and he looks back up at me. Julian leans forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead as if to distract me. He hums in the back of his throat as I continue to move my fingers on his skin. He blinks with an odd look on his face, before a lazy grin replaces the expression. “Darling, did I ever tell you about my first stint on a ship? I think you’d enjoy this one,” his grin becomes more enthusiastic when I affirm that he hasn’t told the story before, and he shifts so his face is propped on his hand, his free arm free and ready for the dramatic gestures that accompany most of his stories. I know the tale he’s telling is a half truth, his laughter gives it away (along with the fact that Mazelinka has told me his behavior when he came on her ship for the first time).

“So, it’s a disastrous first week. Or longer. It took me an embarrassingly long time to get my sea legs working properly, I mean, as you know, I’m still fighting to get my land legs back in working order. My legs were the root of many problems- cleaning supplies and food dumped overboard- I was put on below deck duty after the second food dumping incident- but my clumsiness got me out of quite the troubled spot. When a crew of enemy pirates boarded the ship and were taking hostages, I tripped right overboard. Hands hadn’t been tied yet, I managed to swim to the nearby shore where I met- well I think that’s one for a later time my dear, you look exhausted. Are my stories that boring?” He laughs slightly when I give nothing but a yawn in response, snuggling closer to his chest. 

“Not boring. Your voice is just relaxing, and it’s late.” I explain. 

“It is indeed my dear. Rest up love, you’ve been working hard lately. You deserve some time for a break.”

“You do too!” I insist but he shakes his head. 

“Just being with you relaxes me. I’ll sleep too, so settle down and close your eyes. Goodnight my love,” I fall asleep to Julian’s voice and smile, happy just to be with him on a peaceful night.


End file.
